


Put it Another Way, To Be Poets

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-17
Updated: 2008-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-15 03:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: CJ and Jed discuss Josh and Donna on a late night flight on Air Force One.





	Put it Another Way, To Be Poets

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: Um...so this is my first fic. You have been warned.  


* * *

CJ sat in her leather seat on Air Force One staring across the cabin at Josh and Donna, who were oblivious, as usual, to the fact that they were being watched. It was late at night, and they were returning from a fundraiser in California. Josh and Donna were taking advantage of the flight, as usual, to get some work done. Josh had a large binder spread across his lap and was slouched down in the seat. Donna, was turned toward him pointing things out and talking quietly, her knees tucked comfortably up on the seat underneath her. 

“I’m tired.” she had said.   
“Yeah.” was his only response. 

Donna never sat with the other assistants on the plane. She’d only ever sat with Josh. At first, they had always used the excuse that they were working, and they usually were, but after a few years, no one even gave her a second thought in the senior staff cabin. Actually, occasionally, some of the other staff members had their assistants with them, too, in the cabin, but that was rare. CJ continued to listen and watch them, occasionally hearing snippets of conversation. 

“I thought we had that guy.” Josh would say.   
“He hopped the fence.” Donna would reply.   
“I’ll call him.” 

What CJ noticed most of all, was that they seemed to lack personal space when dealing with each other. At the moment, Donna was leaning across the armrest and was about six inches from Josh’s face. CJ supposed it was mostly because they didn’t want to wake anyone else. Sam was sleeping in the cabin not far from where they were sitting. But, when it came to a person’s personal space, it didn’t seem to apply to the two of them. It’d make her crazy if someone was that close to her, but Josh didn’t seem to care. Josh never stood that close when talking to CJ, or anyone else, for that matter, and she’d seen Donna take a step back from someone, too, as one is oft to do when personal space is invaded, but they didn’t do it with each other. 

“The only stupid question, Joshua, is the one not asked.” Donna quoted.   
“Where have I heard that before?” he asked.   
“I heard it hidden backwards in a Pink Floyd song.” she quipped.   
Josh paused and looked at her. “You’re right.” he said. “It’s time for you to sleep.” 

Then CJ watched the next chain of events with interest. He snapped the binder shut and put it at his feet, as she turned off the overhead light. They both reclined their seats and he put the armrest up. Once the armrest was up, she leaned into his chest. He threw his jacket over her and put his arm around her. They were sound asleep in minutes. 

This was the stuff that always gave CJ pause. Here they were, boss and assistant. Josh was dating Amy Gardner, Donna was dating Jack Reese, and here they were cozy on the plane, sound asleep in each other’s arms. It made CJ wonder, not for the first time, what other benefits were coming from this friendship. She watched for a while, occasionally, Donna would slightly shift her position and Josh would pull her closer, if that was possible. She couldn’t say she was surprised by their relationship, they’ve worked closely together for four years now, long days, weekends, holidays. They rarely put in a day that was less than 12 hours. As a matter of fact, CJ couldn’t remember the last time that one of them did that. 

CJ’s thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of the President in the cabin. She immediately began to stand, and he waved her back to her seat, taking the seat next to her. 

“I do love flights like these.” the President said softly. “I love watching people, when they don’t think I’m watching.” His gaze immediately fell on Josh and Donna. Where CJ thought he’d get angry by what he saw, she was somewhat surprised to see his gaze soften. 

“Can I ask you a question, sir?” CJ asked. 

“Always, Claudia Jean.” 

“Well, it’s not a question in your capacity as the President or our boss.” CJ qualified. 

“Even better.” the President replied. “I never get asked questions as a friend.” 

“What do you think of this?” she asked wiggling her fingers in Josh and Donna’s general direction. She felt guilty asking the question, like she was selling her friends out, pointing out their behavior, but she couldn’t help it. She had fallen into the role of press secretary very easily, and sometimes it was hard to get out of. 

“Ah. I really enjoy watching them. One day, I hope they’ll see what I do, what I think we all do.” the President confessed. “Is there anything more beautiful than love in its purest form? Even before the lovers themselves know? I know what people say, he works her too hard, they work too much. I ask you, CJ, does it look right now like she minds working too much? Does he look like such a tyrant now? Here they are, Josh has a girlfriend, Donna has a boyfriend, and they fall asleep on a plane like that. What do you think Amy and Jack would say, if they could see them like this now? Do you think they’d understand? I don’t see how, I don’t understand it myself.” 

“But do you think it’s inappropriate?” CJ asked. “No one else has that kind of relationship with their assistants.” 

“No, that they don’t, and more’s the pity for it. Close friends are hard to come by.” Jed agreed. “But inappropriate? I’m a liberal, Catholic president, two people found loyalty, friendship, devotion, love, albeit they don’t know it yet, working for me. There are worse things people can accuse me of. Have you ever seen them be inappropriate while working? This right now, this isn’t working. This isn’t a boss and his assistant. These are friends. These are the best of friends. The absolute, unconditional trust they have in each other...well, for someone like Josh who trusts no one, it’s nice to see” 

“Did you know that Donna and I watched his surgery, C.J.? She got to stay longer than I was allowed. You’d think you’d get more leeway when you’re the leader of the free world. Doctors, especially ones that are wives, tend to not see it that way. But we did. And do you know, we saw his heart? Right there through the window, Josh’s heart. I’m married to a world class physician, I’m an educated man, worldly even, and I’ve never seen anything like it. A friend’s actual heart. It doesn’t get more personal than that. 

“Poetry doesn’t always have to have words, Claudia Jean.” 

The President stood up to resume his rounds of the plane with one last glance at the sleeping forms of his Deputy Chief of Staff and his assistant. 

“No. Poetry doesn’t always have to have words.” 

THE END.


End file.
